


练习室可以做什么

by stony_ll



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M, 雀驼不逆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_ll/pseuds/stony_ll





	练习室可以做什么

朴佑镇关掉直播摄像机之后和工作人员说了一声就继续留在练习室进行编舞工作了，在公司的授意下 ，朴佑镇在直播里剧透了这次回归专又有一首由自己编舞的收录曲，果不其然，观看直播的粉丝 “大发！”“佑镇脆骨！”“超级期待啊！”这样的刷了屏，直播的点心也蹭蹭的往上涨，几分钟的直播愣是涨了10万的心。  
朴佑镇直播里说着编舞很有趣，会努力带来更好的舞台，但关了直播后无形的压力压得他有些透不过气。出道后虽然人气一直在涨，但总是离公司的预期目标差那么一点，每件事看起来顺顺利利，其实暗潮云涌步步艰难，所以公司很重视这次回归，整张专辑的制作又是成员们负责，不光是编舞的他，负责编曲的李大辉和金东贤也已经很久没回过宿舍了，林煐岷和田雄更是每天在练习室练到筋疲力尽后，还要担起队长和哥哥的责任，照顾废寝忘食的三个弟弟。  
朴佑镇躺在练习室的地板上，闭着眼睛在脑子里模拟编舞走位，手指轻叩地板打着拍子。凌晨的公司有着别样的寂静，虽然工作室和练习室可能还有未归的人，但因为房间的隔音效果很好，整个走廊静得一丁点响动都能被放大一样。林煐岷因此被自己推门的声音吓得一抖，可能也是因为这个练习室位置太偏，门坏掉很久也不见人来修，每次开门声音都很难听，在这样寂静的环境下，难听的声音显得格外刺耳。  
朴佑镇侧过头看向大门方向，一眼就看到林煐岷一脸堂皇的样子，“哈哈，哥你怎么这么容易被吓到，兔子么？”  
“这门真的该修了，我明天一定要再和代表反映一次。”林煐岷不好意思的摸摸鼻子，没理会弟弟的调侃，“佑镇呐，吃不吃炸鸡？”

两个人坐在地板上解决了一盒蜜汁炸鸡，因为准备回归的原因，几个人最近都在进行身材管理，这盒炸鸡是林煐岷是在经纪人眼皮底下偷渡过来的。为了藏好这盒炸鸡，林煐岷特意背上了双肩背，还在包里塞了好几件衣服遮盖炸鸡的气味，经纪人哥哥本想问他为什么接佑镇回宿舍要背这么个大包，结果林煐岷上车就开始装睡，不给经纪人询问的机会。正是因为这盒炸鸡来之不易，两个人吃的时候都没说话，期间林煐岷还从包里掏出一袋朴佑镇最爱的苹果汁递给朴佑镇，有吃有喝，这顿宵夜也算是不错了。  
吃完之后林煐岷收拾着“犯罪证据”，朴佑镇对着练习室的镜子整理了下为了吃东西扎起来的刘海。手机铃声响起的时候，林煐岷手里正拿着东西，于是他走到朴佑镇身边示意他从裤子口袋掏手机接电话。  
“喂，”朴佑镇拿了电话接通，听筒里是经纪人哥哥的声音，“恩，我知道了，大概要多久啊？好的，那我和煐岷哥在练习室等着。”  
“怎么了？”林煐岷问道。  
“车子坏了，修好要一个多小时，”朴佑镇解释着，“哥说外面好像有粉丝，让我们不要出去，等他车好了再走。”  
“好，佑镇困了的话可以先睡会，我等哥电话就好。”林煐岷看着朴佑镇眼底的黑眼圈，很心疼弟弟这几天的睡眠不足。  
“我还好，我有个动作一直没想通，煐岷哥你跟我一起想一下吧。”

林煐岷照着朴佑镇说的动作演示了一遍，因为长手长脚的原因，林煐岷的舞蹈动作幅度一直都很大，朴佑镇这段编舞的节奏又很快，一套动作演示下来，林煐岷本来掖得好好的半袖下摆被扯出来一半，软软的搭在腰间。  
朴佑镇一直盯着林煐岷，因为回宿舍洗过澡再出来的原因，林煐岷周身弥漫着柠檬味道——属于朴佑镇沐浴液的味道，似乎是出来的急，林煐岷没有吹头发，半干的头发显得林煐岷整个人泛着水汽。林煐岷跳舞时表情管理做得很好，每次的直拍都能引爆一次讨论，朴佑镇也喜欢林煐岷跳舞时的小眼神和微笑，特别是林煐岷本人独有的清纯性感，每次看到朴佑镇都恨不得把他哥藏起来，让舞台上闪闪发光的林煐岷只属于他。  
“怎么样，我刚才跳的感觉对吗？”因为练习室空调开的高，又跳了舞的原因，林煐岷感觉有点热，索性就把半袖从牛仔裤里都抽了出来，撩着半袖前面的下摆扇了扇。  
朴佑镇目光黏在林煐岷露出的皮肤，一寸寸顺着小腹移到腰窝，目光露骨明显到林煐岷有些不好意思的放下了手，还扯了扯半袖挡住自己。  
“朴佑镇，你瞎看什么呢！”  
“哥是故意的么？”朴佑镇舔了下唇，“把我的舞蹈动作跳的这么情色，还掀衣服勾引我。”  
“你脑子里想的都是什么？是因为空调温度太高了，而且你编的动作就很……”林煐岷脸一红，用釜山话反驳回去，说到一半又停住，迟迟不肯吐出那两个字。  
“哥怎么不说下去了？”朴佑镇笑着凑过来，从下至上的看着林煐岷有些泛红的脸，“我刚才跳的时候明明很帅气啊，可是哥跳起来真的好像在勾引别人对你做些坏事呢，所以哥，要不要佑镇对你做些坏事呢？”  
“你发什么疯，这里是……”林煐岷话没说完就被朴佑镇的吻堵上了嘴，朴佑镇的舌头挑逗着林煐岷的，引诱他作出回应，得到回应后便侵略十足的吻得林煐岷气息不稳。  
两个人分开时，来不及下咽的唾液顺着林煐岷的嘴角留下，林煐岷扶着朴佑镇的肩膀小小的喘息，在朴佑镇把手伸向牛仔裤腰带时紧急开口，“不行，佑镇，我们回家再……”  
“我现在就想要哥。”朴佑镇再一次打断林煐岷的话，说着解开了牛仔裤的腰带，手顺着向下摸到了林煐岷已经有了反应的性器。  
因为最近实在很忙，两个人其实已经禁欲很久了，久违的被恋人触碰了关键部位，林煐岷没忍住闷哼出声，想要阻止的手又老老实实的环住了朴佑镇。  
在朴佑镇娴熟的手活下，林煐岷很快就射了出来，射精后的他站不稳的将朴佑镇臂咚在练习室的镜子上，朴佑镇用手臂撑住林煐岷的身体，在林煐岷的耳边低声开口，“哥，我想用你的嘴。”  
林煐岷在性事上一直是被小自己四岁的弟弟所引导的，似乎是平日里顺从朴佑镇的次数太多了，到了床上林煐岷更是没有话语权，朴佑镇的每一项过分要求都被很好地满足，这次也没有意外，林煐岷听到之后只是停顿了一下就乖乖地蹲下去，手指灵活的解开了朴佑镇运动裤的系带，朴佑镇配合的将运动裤脱掉，用脚踢到一边。  
林煐岷的脸正对着朴佑镇包裹在内裤里，已经鼓鼓一团的硕大，脸颊像要烧起来一样发烫，他张开嘴伸出舌头隔着内裤舔了几下，不知道是口水还是朴佑镇硕大顶端溢出的粘液沾湿了内裤的布料，朴佑镇被挑拨的不行，自己脱掉了内裤，性器直挺挺的戳着林煐岷的脸，在白皙的脸颊上留下黏黏的液体。  
林煐岷被朴佑镇的动作逼得没办法，伸手扶住朴佑镇的阴茎，张嘴含住了顶端。阴茎进入潮湿温暖的口腔后带来的舒爽直冲脑皮，朴佑镇呻吟出声，手不自主的插进了林煐岷的头发。林煐岷没有注意到这个动作，卖力的吞吐着朴佑镇的性器，十几下之后，似乎是下巴有些发酸，林煐岷退了出来，用舌头和嘴唇舔舐磨蹭着朴佑镇的阴茎。  
舌尖顺着柱状体向下，试探一样舔了囊袋，感觉到朴佑镇抓着发丝的手指不自觉得收紧，林煐岷大胆起来，将其中一个囊袋含入口中，同时用手轻轻揉捏着另外一个。  
朴佑镇爽得有点过，他低头看着林煐岷纯情又显嫩的脸，丰润饱满的唇包裹着自己的囊袋，脸颊还一鼓一鼓的，似乎感受到了朴佑镇的视线，林煐岷抬眼看向他，眼角泛红的样子像是下一秒就能流出眼泪，朴佑镇呼吸一滞，用手勾起林煐岷的下巴，“哥，上面也要。”  
林煐岷听话的又将阴茎含进去，上下的吞吐，舌头不住的缠绕着阴茎体，甚至用上了嘴唇轻轻地吸着，朴佑镇加重了手上的力道，摁着林煐岷的头在他的口腔小幅度抽插。阴茎进的深了，冠部冲撞到了喉部，加上鼻间一直萦绕的腥味，林煐岷一阵干呕，喉咙的不自然收紧，也刺激到了朴佑镇，感觉快要射精，朴佑镇加速冲刺了几下抽出阴茎，但时间差没有算好，喷薄而出的精液还是射了林煐岷一脸。  
精液喷洒在林煐岷的眼角、鼻梁、嘴唇，林煐岷反应迟钝的伸出舌头舔了舔唇，尝到了朴佑镇的味道，意识回笼的瞬间，林煐岷从耳后一直烧到脖子，整个人像是被煮熟的虾子一样。  
朴佑镇跪了下来，双手捧住林煐岷的脸，舌尖舔舐着林煐岷脸上的精液，最后吻上了林煐岷的唇。这次的吻绵柔缠绵，给了林煐岷喘息的时机，温存的吻了一会，朴佑镇转移阵地亲在林煐岷左耳。  
林煐岷身上的最敏感的点就是耳后，平时稍微对着那个位置吹一口气，林煐岷都会反应过度的跳起来躲开。在床上的时候朴佑镇尤其爱欺负林煐岷敏感的耳后。林煐岷缩着脖子想躲开，但朴佑镇用手扶在他的侧颈，让他躲闪的动作毫无用处。朴佑镇用舌头情色的舔过林煐岷左耳的每一寸，因为距离太近，林煐岷能清楚的听到自己被舔的声音，双重刺激下林煐岷呻吟着抱紧了朴佑镇的腰。  
朴佑镇将林煐岷抵在练习室的镜子上，欣赏着林煐岷此时的媚态。林煐岷出门时穿了一件oversize的半袖，掖在牛仔裤的时候看不出来这衣服竟然长到可以盖住林煐岷的臀部以下。林煐岷下面的衣服早就不知所踪，半袖遮挡着他光裸的下身，但是笔直白皙的双腿露在外面，透露着不可言说的诱惑感。林煐岷眼底满是被勾起的情欲，他伸出手向朴佑镇要一个拥抱，朴佑镇乖乖的凑过去，将单薄的哥哥抱了满怀。  
“佑镇呐，还要做么？”  
难得主动地哥哥让朴佑镇很是惊奇，他当然想继续，天知道他有多想念哥哥紧致温暖的甬道，不用开口回复，朴佑镇的手已经伸向了林煐岷后穴的位置，谁知道刚摸到位置就感受到穴口松软的一张一合，已经是被扩张好的样子。  
像是感觉到朴佑镇的不可思议，林煐岷有些不好意思的移开视线不去看朴佑镇的脸，声音细小，“我洗澡的时候扩张过了，想着回宿舍做的时候可以节省时间……”  
一向冷静自持的哥哥在宿舍的浴室里，用手指给自己扩张的画面光是想象就极大地刺激到了朴佑镇，更别提林煐岷竟然早有预谋今天要和自己做爱这件事了。朴佑镇抬起林煐岷的双腿，掰开林煐岷的臀瓣用力地肏了进去。  
突然被进入的很深，林煐岷呜咽出声，好在扩张做得够，这一下并没有过多的痛楚。自己扩张的时候林煐岷就觉得后穴一直空虚的渴望被进入，撑着来到练习室又陪朴佑镇吃完东西，好不容易因为朴佑镇提起跳舞的事情压下去的空虚，又被后面的事情勾的愈演愈烈，现在被彻底进入后，林煐岷感受到更多的是欲望被纾解的满足感。  
朴佑镇跪坐在地上，手臂驾着林煐岷的双腿，手掌撑在镜子上，将林煐岷夹在自己和镜子中间，用力的顶弄着，林煐岷被他顶的半悬空状态，双腿不由自主的夹紧了朴佑镇，手也不知所措的扶在朴佑镇的大臂上，感受着对方绷紧的肌肉，手指紧紧扣住。  
“我上次让你摸摸自己后面，你不是抗拒的要死吗，怎么现在都会自己扩张了？”朴佑镇一边用力，一边喘着粗气问道，“哥你讲给我听，你怎么扩张的？”  
林煐岷知道练习室的隔音效果很好，但因为是在公司，所以被大力肏弄的情况下还是不敢大声呻吟，只能哼哼唧唧断断续续的小声说着，“我……就是回忆了……你做的……呜……你慢点……”  
朴佑镇听到一半就觉得热血沸腾，爱人想着自己自己扩张的场景太过热烈，他又加重了顶弄的力度，仿佛要将阴囊也顶进甬道一般，“哥想着我自己做的样子我没看到太可惜了，回去再做一遍给我看好不好？”  
林煐岷感觉自己下体要被朴佑镇顶穿了，他没有多余的力气回复朴佑镇，只能摇着头表示抗拒，难以忍耐的呻吟从紧闭的唇泻出。  
“哥，没人听得到，叫出来。”朴佑镇凑过去吻了吻林煐岷的唇，身下的动作也没停下来。  
“呜……佑镇……”林煐岷感觉自己就像是狂风暴雨中海中间漂浮的小船，巨大的海浪席卷着他向前，后穴被顶弄的发麻发热，性器一直没有被照料，但却硬的发烫发胀，他想伸手去摸一下自己，但因为半悬空的姿势，抓着朴佑镇的手臂一直不敢松手，前端不能被照料，后穴又承受了过多的快感，林煐岷觉得自己要疯掉了，以至于只能出声喊着爱人的名字。  
朴佑镇看出了林煐岷的不适应，肏弄的力度降了下来，转而去找前列腺，轻轻地顶撞擦碰那一点。林煐岷感觉快感顺着尾椎沿着脊柱一路向上，敏感点被持续的触碰让他不自觉弓起背，呻吟的声音也渐渐高了起来。被朴佑镇九浅一深的抽插着，林煐岷感觉性器愈来愈胀，终于在朴佑镇一次用力地肏弄下，林煐岷射了出来，精液溅撒在林煐岷黑色的上衣上极为明显。  
射精后的林煐岷整个人散发着情欲的味道，混杂着他身上柠檬的气息，闻起来清新又淫靡，就像林煐岷本身一样，清纯至极的脸蛋，但是性感起来也勾人的要命。  
“佑镇呐，我累了。”一直保持着半悬空姿势被肏弄了这么久，本来体力就不是很好的人讨饶一样的开口。  
“可是我还没射呢，煐岷哥。”朴佑镇说着向上顶了一下，惹得林煐岷闷哼出声。  
林煐岷推了推朴佑镇的肩膀，示意他放下自己。朴佑镇抽出自己还硬挺着的性器，眼瞅着他哥跪趴着背过去，像是无法承受这般主动地羞耻感一样，林煐岷声音低得简直听不见，“你从后面来嘛。”  
朴佑镇当然十万分的同意了，在林煐岷话音刚落的时候用力的顶了进去，背入的姿势使得性器进入的更深，而且这个姿势更方便朴佑镇磨蹭到林煐岷后穴的敏感点，每一下的抽插都激的林煐岷爽得浑身酥麻。  
林煐岷撑不住自己的跪趴在地上，手在挣扎间触碰到了墙壁上的镜子。下意识的抬头后，林煐岷感觉浑身烧了起来。  
练习室为了练习舞蹈时可以观察走位和动作，所以三面都装上了镜子，一开始林煐岷精力都用来保持平衡不让自己掉下去，所以无暇顾及环境里镜子的作用，此时他抬头才发现，自己被朴佑镇肏的画面，被镜子完美的记录，而自己透过镜子也看到了上身衣物完好的自己，下身却被朴佑镇黑粗的性器不断进出的场景，他甚至痛恨为什么自己的视力这么好，他能清晰地看清朴佑镇阴茎上绷紧的血管纹理。  
这太超过了，以往的性爱他是参与者，置身于情欲之中，被朴佑镇引导着攀上巅峰。但是这次他仿佛是观看者，眼睁睁看着弟弟对自己的肏弄，而自己脸上情欲满布，正在享受朴佑镇带给他的快感。  
“怎么样，哥喜欢吗，我从刚才就想让哥看看镜子里的自己，真的好美。”朴佑镇用手掰正林煐岷扭向一边的脸，强迫他直视镜子里的场景。  
“哥做爱时的表情真的很漂亮，忍耐的样子也很可爱，还有情不自禁哭出来的样子最让我心动了，真想将哥在床上的样子全部记录下来。”朴佑镇压在林煐岷的身上，贴着林煐岷的耳边说这下流的告白。  
林煐岷觉得被朴佑镇唇触碰的地方被烫的生疼，即使闭上眼睛，但朴佑镇的话仿佛有魔力一样，引诱着他在脑内不断地回放刚才看到的自己，巨大的羞耻感让他忍不住哭了出来。  
朴佑镇用手抹掉了林煐岷的眼泪，轻轻的吻上了林煐岷左颈侧的小痣，“别哭了，我爱你，也请你接受享受着爱意的自己。”  
林煐岷抽噎着睁开眼，回头给了朴佑镇一个轻轻的吻，“我也爱你，佑镇。”  
得到哥哥回应的朴佑镇揽着林煐岷的腰身，加速抽插了几十下射在了林煐岷的体内。

事后收拾的时候，朴佑镇一个劲的后悔自己怎么能内射在林煐岷体内，精液留在肠道内不舒服不说，还有可能生病，回归准备期怎么能让重要的队长身体受损呢。  
林煐岷用湿纸巾给自己做这简单的清理，看着朴佑镇像是狗狗一样无精打采的耳朵都要耷拉下来了，凑过去给了朴佑镇一个轻啄，“没事的，回宿舍好好清理就行了，我身体很棒的好不好。倒是你，膝盖跪了这么久，有没有事？痛不痛？会不会影响你明天跳舞啊？”  
被林煐岷体贴的碎碎念着，朴佑镇伸手抱住爱人，觉得这么久以来让他透不过气的压力都被驱散了。  
“我真的好爱你啊，煐岷哥。”  
林煐岷抱了回去，“朴佑镇，我爱你。说多少次都可以。”


End file.
